cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Macaron Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Macaron Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside her combi pet, Castanets, on November 29, 2017. She has the ability to gather up her Macaron Animals to start a Parade which will create Macaron Jellies and destroy all obstacles in its path. Skill Collect enough Macaron Animals to start the Macaron Parade! Macaron Animals create Macaron Jellies and destroy obstacles. Level Up for more frequent parades. Magic Candy Receives Magnetic Aura for a short time after collecting a Macaron Animal and gets extra points for Macaron Jellies during the Macaron Parade. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Macaron Jellies. Story Did you think this Cookie was made with artificial food colorings? Guess again! She is made with 100% all-natural ingredients. Even her long, gorgeous eyelashes are completely organic. Cookies are drawn to her friendly smile and gentle voice. In fact, cute little Macaron Animals love to gather around her too. Once she starts playing her macaron drum, the Macaron Animals start a tiny parade. At times, the parade can get out of hand, but Macaron Cookie still enjoys the company anyway. When she gets really excited, Macaron Cookie may demonstrate her most festive performance for you. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New *Ready? Let's go! General *Let's go! Ba dum tsss! *Okay, forward! *Let's start our parade! *Are you having fun? *Ready for a merry parade? *You have to stay in line! *I'll start playing my drums now! *Follow my beat! 1vs1 Race *Stay in line, folks! *Hup, two, three, four! *Be sure to follow my lead! *Don't forget to smile! *And one, and two, and one, two, three...! Tired *Oh no, the line..! Lobby Daily Gift *Fanfare! A present for you! "Hi!" *Repeat after me! One, two! One, two! *Ready to march? One, two! One, two! Like *Let’s start our parade! *Thanks for cheering! Talk * Light steps! Bright smiles! * Just follow the beat of the drums! * I can’t lead a parade with a bent key... * Macaron Animals like Blessing Powder, too! Gift * This is just what I needed! Thanks! (Given Blessing Powder) * It’s going to be the most colorful parade! (Given Rainbow Dough) * Is it for me...? (Neutral) * Ah...Right...No thanks! (Given Bent Golden Key) Relationship Chart * Cheerleader Cookie: One! Two! She's perfect at following the rhythm! * Carol Cookie: One! Two! All together! Let's sing the song of Love and Peace! * Marshmallow Cookie: Oh, no, no, no! You're going too fast! Updates * December 6, 2017 ** +1,700 points per Macaron Jelly. * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock goal, having 20 friends, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly increased. **Combi bonus changed from "No energy drain during the Macaron Parade" to "+12000 points for Macaron Animal Jellies." Trivia * She is the first Cookie in the game that has something trailing behind her that follows her every move. In her case, it's small macaron animals. * If she runs out of Energy during her ability, she will continue regardless. However, once she finishes she will immediately faint. * Macaron Cookie is the third Cookie in the game that uses a musical instrument. The others are Rockstar Cookie, Carol Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie, and Marshmallow Cookie. * Macaron Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you so much!"